highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi was an Evil Dragon known as the Venom Blood Dragon and a member of Qlippoth. Appearance Although Yamata no Orochi was not given a physical form upon his revival like the other legendary Evil Dragons, he has shown the appearance of an eight-headed Eastern Dragon with tears of blood running down its eyes and mouth filled with sharp fangs when possessing Murakumo. It is later revealed to be an enormous eight-headed dragon measuring two-hundred meters in length. Personality The only distinction about his personality is that Yamata no Orochi comes off as a primal, vicious and feral beast. History Yamata no Orochi was killed by the Shinto Storm-God Susanoo but his soul was later recovered by Rizevim using the Holy Grail and split it into two sometime before Volume 18. One half of his soul was sealed inside the Holy Sword Kusanagi Sword and the other half was given to Walburga for her use alongside her balance breaker. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions During the fight of Masaomi Yaegaki against Issei and the others in Volume 18, it was revealed that half of Yamata no Orochi's soul was sealed inside the Kusanagi Sword and was used to help repair the Holy Sword. Even with just a scratch from Yamata no Orochi's fang, it was able to put Touji Shidou's life in danger with its venom. Masaomi and Yamata no Orochi were defeated with the combined efforts of Issei, Irina, and Xenovia. Ddraig noted that Yamata no Orochi's soul disappeared because of the ability of Irina's sword; Hauteclere. The other half of Yamata no Orochi's soul appeared in Volume 19 but this time as a part of Walburga's Balance Breaker. He took his normal appearance but was impaled on a cross and entirely made out of purple holy flames. Even with just half of his soul used, he showed immense power as he was able to survive multiple attacks from D×D although they were able to still defeat him. Power and Abilities Immense Strength: Though not much of its true strength has been revealed, just half of its soul, which was both sealed in Murakumo and Incinerate Anthem separately was still able to display enough strength to give the entire Gremory Team and others a hard time. Fire Breath: Each of the Yamata no Orochi's heads are capable of spewing fire from their mouths. Regeneration: Yamata no Orochi has the ability to regrow its heads if ever severed. Poison: As the Venom Blood Dragon, its fangs contain a deadly lethal poison, which can even taint a victim's soul unless treated to immediately, though there are very few spellcasters or institutes that are able to cure this. So far Heaven's forces are the only ones able to cure the poison. Trivia *Yamata no Orochi being sealed inside Ame-no-Murkumo-no-Tsurugi is ironic as the sword was found from his corpse. *Yamata no Orochi means "8-branched giant snake". *Currently, only Heaven is the only place and faction that can cure Yamata no Orochi's poison. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Qlippoth Category:Mythological Figures Category:Deceased